ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Fly
Richard "Rick" Deacon was a small-time criminal who originally worked under a small crime boss in league with Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin. Seeking to make a big name for himself in battle against the infamous Spider-Man, Deacon volunteered himself as a test subject for a super soldier project at Oscorp Industries using Cross-Species DNA and a similar armor tech to that of the Scorpion's armor. The head scientist of the project was Doctor Farley Stillwell, who injected Deacon with House Fly DNA similar to how Spider-Man was created, then gave him a Vibranium-mesh house fly-based armored bodysuit to contain his mutating form. The result gave Deacon oversized fly body-parts, wings, compound eyes, and acidic vomit. Now empowered by the serum and armor, Deacon was sent to battle Spider-Man on the Hobgoblin's orders, but he was defeated due to a lack of experience in using his powers properly. He was remanded to Ryker's Island for study purposes, but was released during the massive Breakout and recruited into the Sinister Initiative by the Shocker. Powers and Abilities Richard Deacon possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of having various genetic traits of a common housefly imprinted onto his own genetic code. * Superhuman Strength: Deacon possesses the proportionate physical strength of a 200 pound housefly. As a result, he is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting approximately 3 tons. * S'uperhuman Stamina:' Deacon's musculature now generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Deacon can exert himself physically at peak capacity for about 6 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Deacon's body are somewhat harder and tougher than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Deacon is able to withstand impact and concussive forces that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. For instance, Deacon can withstand a fall from a height of 40 feet without sustaining even the slightest injury, provided he lands on his feet. * Superhuman Agility: Deacon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical capability of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Deacon's reaction time is similarly enhanced. His reflexes are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. * Adhesive Capability: Deacon's toes and fingers are covered in small, adhesive-secreting glands that enable him to cling to most conventional materials, similar to that of Spider-Man though this ability isn't nearly as developed as his. * Multi-Faceted Eyes: Deacon's globular, multi-faceted eyes enable him to see 360 degrees above, around, or below his head at all times. Whereas human eyes confine perception to a narrow field of view, Deacon's eyes devote equal importance an all possible viewpoint angles. * Wings: Deacon is able to fly through the air via the use of tough, membrane-like wings. He is able to propel himself at speeds of at least 69 miles per hour. He is typically able to support his own weight plus an additional 150 lbs while in flight and still fly at his top speed. Deacon's wings produce a high pitched buzzing sound and he can vibrate his wings in opposite directions at tremendous speeds for the purpose of creating a powerful shockwave. At it's maximum, the wave can hit with a concussive force equal to about 50 pounds of TNT. His wings have been shown to regenerate themselves if damaged or torn off. * Acid vomit: Deacon can produce an acid capable of destroying tissues and different types of metal. Category:Villains Category:Cross-Species Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Sinister Six Members